J'ai peur dans le noir
by bloodyme1
Summary: OS Hermione, en detresse sentimentale, et Ron, a peu près dans le meme état, se rencontrent en plein milieu de la nuit dans la cabane des Weasley, alors qu' aucun des deux n' a encore avoué son amour a l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

_Je n'en peux plus … Rejoins-moi, viens me chercher ! Tu le sais pourtant … au fond de toi…_

_Mais t'en rends tu seulement compte ?_

_S'il te plaît ... J'ai tellement besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais_

_Délivre moi de cette peur, éclaire mes nuits _

_... C'est bête, je sais, mais j'ai peur du noir, quand je ne te sais pas a mais côtés ..._

Hermione marchait, seule dans le noir.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir oublier sa peur en se faisant encore plus peur.

Elle avait pensé aller se promener dans le jardin du terrier, pour être terrifiée par les êtres vivant dans le jardin, comme les gnomes et autres bêtes du genre, qu'elle prenait généralement en pitié.

Bien sur, l'effet aurait pu être efficace, mais celui attendu n'avait pas eu lieu. La réaction avait même produit l opposé de ce qu'elle désirait.

Maintenant qu'elle était perdue dans le jardin, pétrifiée, incapable de faire un seul mouvement (non pas que le jardin a été si effrayant de nuit, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, mais des peurs cumulées ne font pas que du bien, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer)

Hermione Granger ne pensait même plus à être un peu honteuse, pas plus qu'à être gênée par ses pensées, maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, qu'il était devenu sa raison de vivre.

_Oh Ronald Weasley, aide moi ! Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, pardonne-moi ! (Elle se rendait compte que leurs petites disputent l'avait fait souffrir, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avais jamais espérer, bien plus qu'elle n'avait osé se l'avouer auparavant, pas plus que lui, d'ailleurs. Mais ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'était que son amour, son cœur, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin au monde, souffrait autant qu'elle; et que cette pensée qu'elle désirait lui transmettre depuis si longtemps, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi a lui dire en face, qu'elle se répétait tous les soirs, et a quoi tous ses rêves étaient dévoués; il désirait autant qu'elle la lui avouer, voire plus. Tous les soirs, il se résolvait a lui annoncer le lendemain, des qu'il la verrai. Toutes les nuits, il se voyait lui dévoiler ses pensées, ses désirs les plus secrets _(NDA ses désirs les plus secrets, c'est de lui avouer, et des trucs comme ça, je veux dire, mais si vous voulez interpréter autrement, libre a vous !)_ mais tous les matins, depuis près deux deux ans, et surtout depuis qu'il était sorti avec Lavender_ (NDA j'aime mieux le nom anglais)_ Brown (qu'il se sentait stupide, d'ailleurs ! Il n'était sorti avec cette fille uniquement pour se venger de Ginny, et il en avait profité pour montrer a tout le monde que des filles s'intéressaient a lui, et ça il avait surtout voulu le montrer a Hermione; mais en même temps, il avait tenter de se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, parce qu'elle était juste son amie, et bien sur, cette tentative avait échouée, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêché de le prévoir, de l'espérer (ça c'était sans le savoir), et de se forcer a l'oublier), son âme lui disait de ne pas le faire, bien qu'il le désirât plus que tout, au cas ou elle serait choquée par ses sentiments)_

Hermione Granger, en larmes, s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait près de la petite cabane ou Fred et George avait l'habitude de ranger leurs balais quand ils vivaient encore au terrier, et pour se réconforter, elle essaya de s'y rendre.

Mais la peur, les larmes, le désespoir l'empêchaient de bouger, et elle se sentait condamner à rester la jusqu' a ce qu'elle dépérisse de chagrin.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer le temps d'une vie, elle avait la main sur la porte de la poignée de la cabane.

Elle vit alors que sa main était maigre._ Mais que doit-il penser de moi ... je souffre depuis si longtemps, j'ai perdu l'envie de manger, et je dois ressembler a un vampire ...ces os ..._

Inconsciemment, elle avait ouvert la porte, et pénétrait dans cette pièce encore plus sombre que la nuit. Inexplicablement, elle qui avait si peur du noir, elle se sentait rassurée par cette endroit. Peut être parc que Ron y avait passé beaucoup de temps, enfermé par ses frères. Elle se disait que s'était l'impression d'être dans une cage, piégée, emprisonnée par la nuit et par ses propres sentiments, qui la rapprochaient de lui en un tel lieu.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, et commença à pleurer. Elle ne vit pas qu'une ombre s'était lentement approchée d'elle.

La main de l'ombre se posa sur son épaule.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à réagir, et c'était a peine si elle avait senti cette présence à ses cotés.

- Mione ...

Lui aussi s'était réfugié dans la cabane, comme il le faisait depuis 13 jours (il les comptaient. Il comptait tout se qui pouvait avoir une relation avec son amour pour Hermione, pour s'occuper, et paradoxalement, pour se changer les idées)

Il la prenait maintenant dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Qu'elle était belle.

-oh Ron, tu es ... (elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire. elle aurait pu compléter cette phrase par quelque chose comme "tu as enfin compris", ou "s'il te plait, aide moi","tu es tellement beau", ou d'autres choses dans le style que les femmes disent ou pensent dans des occasions telles que celle la; mais elle n'eu jamais a terminer sa phrases, ni a se forcer a trouver une continuation décente)

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches ...Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, comme on prend un enfant dans ses bras, et la largeur de la pièce avait fait que leurs visages se frôlaient.

Hermione avança de quelques centimètres ses lèvres de celles de Rond, mais réalisent ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui.

_Que doit-il penser de moi, idiote ! Comment veux tu qu'il t'aime, tu fais tellement de gaffe) _mais ça non plus, elle n'eu jamais le temps de se le dire, l'idée avait a peine naquit dans sa tête qu'elle s'était éteinte, éliminée par un événement qu'elle ne compris pas d'abord

Lui n'avait rien remarqué, il avait aussi avancé sa tête, et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin de paroles. Plus besoin de se demander dans quelle langue ils devraient se le dire, ils parlaient avec la langue.

Leur premier baiser, très doux et très lent, devenait fougueux.

Tous deux étaient en train de réaliser ce dont ils avaient toujours rêve. Les mains de Ron commençaient à changer de positions. Il tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, mais plus pour la réconforter... ses doigts glissaient sous la chemise de nuit de sa petite Méone, et se rapprochaient lentement (mais sûrement) de ses seins.

Elle pleurait toujours, mais ses larmes de peur se transformaient peu a peu en larme de joie, qui se mêlaient a des petits hoquets de rire et de plaisir.

Ron sentait maintenant la couverture qui le recouvrait tomber sur le sol, et son pyjama se faire déboutonner a une vitesse assez rapide pour un déshabillage dans le noir complet et dans une atmosphère assez confuse ... (NDA et oui, les larmes, le réconfort et l'amour sont des choses souvent liées, mais assez différentes !)Alors que sa chemise de nuit était remontée jusqu'au niveau de son crâne.

Alors commença une nuit de chaleur et de plaisir, qui combla leurs manques respectifs.

Toutes les nuits, a partir de celle la, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane, et passèrent ensemble des moments passionnés, loin du stress des préparations de mariage de Bill et Fleur, loin de la mort de Dumbledore, et loin de la quête d' Harry.

Seuls contaient dorénavant leurs instants de plaisir intense...


	2. commentaire de l'auteur

Hey there !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce court chapitre.

J'ai déjà etée plus fière de mes histoires, mais j'ai déjà fait pire …

Bon, en gros, je sais que c'est pas terrible, mais je ne sais pas à quel degré, donc si vous pouviez me laisser un petite review histoire que je sache si ça vaut la peine que j'en écrive d'autres

Et désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster ce petit mot d'introduction, parce qu j'ai ecrit sur un élan d'inspiration (ca veut aussi dire que j'aurais pu développé u peu plus)

Par contre J'ai pas mal hesite a donner plus de détails sur la fin de la scène (a vrai dire, y en a presque pas)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please !

Et merci encore d'avoir lu


End file.
